Hauntening Mysteries Part 1
by NaleyBop
Summary: roswellsmallville c0Maria’s twin sister and her best friend were killed and it’s a unsolved murder mystery. Also Lex Luther is having a Halloween Party. But who is on the guest list?


Title: Hauntening Mysteries

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature for now

Charactors: Maria is the main character. It is going to be UC most likely.

Disclamior: I do not own the Roswell and Smallville charactors. But I do own Maria's Twin Sister

Juliana and who knows maybe later I'll own others.

Summary: Maria's twin sister and her best friend were killed and it's a unsolved murder mystery. Also Lex Luther is having a Halloween Party. But who is on the guest list?

Author Note: I am doing a Halloween challange on my site, http/s10. so I decided to participate.

Part 1

Maria's Pov

Maria's Journal

Have you ever wanted answer's that nobody could give you? Answer's that are very much needed? And since nobody can answer them you feel hopeless and worthless? Well I have several answers that will never be answered. For one my best friend Alex and my twin sister Juliana, they were murdered and it was kept a secret. I don't know who killed them and why anybody in there right mind would want to lay a finger on them. Why is there murder investigation a secret? Why can I sence Juliana still on Earth? Why have I been doing things that I normally would never do, but Juliana would do? Why have I been craving Lex Luther's touch when I'm totally in love with Max that its pathedic? I don't believe that I want Lex, I think that since Juliana was in love with him, love? OK sorry, scratch that. I think that since Juliana was so in love with him that it was obsessive that she is making me crave him also. I can't explain anything that is going on but I know that she is here and that she wants something. I know that I only want Lex because of her. I think she is trying to tell me something. It's crazey but I almost think that she has joined my body and that we are one now. Now im rambling, and I most likely sound crazey. But I don't belong in a nut house. I have a mission to do and I need to have answers soon.

Oh shit I have to go get ready for Lex Luther's Halloween party, since surprisingly I was invited.

Marina&Juliana4ever

I close my sparkley purple journal and place it in my hiding spot, which is in my fire place, if you reach up a little there is a little spot to hide something. I had to be clever. I can not have anyone find this journal because if anybody did then I'd get a one way ticket to a Loonie bin, or maybe even boarding school. Heck my parents would even send me to a school where nuns would beat me with a ruler for being a breath away from class.

My parents have been giving me some hateful vibes. It's like they wish that Juliana was still alive and me dead. It's like the blame me for killing her or something. How stupid is that? They can't find the killer of one of there daughters so they hate there other daughter and make her feel guilty and unloved. You lose a daughter and you scare the live daughter away. Pathedic. Anyway I can't bother with caring what they think I have a party that I will not be late for.

I open my closet door and enter the huge room and I look at my options of what to wear. I want to look sexey for Max. I pick up a red dress.

_No, not that one, that does not show our boobs enough, we have to look sexey for Lex, I hear that he has a house guest and we have to get her out of the picture. So how about this one? It's black, sleevless, short and it shows our breasts off. We can wear a black silkie thong and a matching bra. How about it? It'd look very sexey on us, no guy would want to resist us. And we can wear red lipstick and throw some sparkles on since you love them so much Marina._

**I look in the mirror that is in my closet. I smile, we would look amazing in this dress and Max surely would want me over Lana. Let me get dressed. I so can not wait to see Max's face when he see's us. Thanks Juliana.**

_**I don't care about Max, I can't wait for Lex to see us. And your welcome Marina.**_

_**She looked in the mirror and gave a evil grin. Boy it is so good to see myself again.**_

**Yes it is.**

**Before I could change into my dress I hear My cell phone ringing which happens to be Chloe calling me. Chloe is my best friend. We are so much alike. It's like if Juliana never existed, then Chloe would be my twin. We are both sarcastic and spunky and blonde beautiful babes. You see I was best friends with Chloe's brother Alex , we were like inseperable, and my sister and Alex got killed and ever since then me and Chloe are inseperable. We grieve together, we laugh together. We are one. I promised myself that I will find out siblings killers. Because I have a connection with my sister and Chloe can not see anyone and of course I have not told her, as hard as it has been to keep it from her, but I don't want her or anyone to think im nuts. That I am my sister and that she is me now. Hell I'd even think someone was nuts if someone told me that. **

"**Hey Chica, I'm almost ready, are you on your way?" I asked Chloe.**

"**Hey girl, yes I just left, I should be there in 10minutes. I look hot, I can't wait to show you." Chloe said excited.**

"**I'm sure you are babe but you know you are not looking for my approvel, you are looking for Clarks approvel." I said laughing.**

"_**So are you going to fuck him today?" Julinana asked thru Maria.**_

_**Maria gasped, she did not meant to say that.**_

**Chloe stopped laughing. Wow I bet she was not expecting me to say that. "Why would you say that? We are not even together. He does not even know that I'm alive on this planet. He only has eyes for Lana. Which is pathedic because both of the Kent boys are in love with her." Chloe said annoyed.**

**That is kinda funny because I am one with my sister and both of the boys love Lana and I am two people and Lana is one. I love Max and Juliana loves Lex. It'd be so much easier if I traded places with her or something. I'm two people and I can not even get one of the two people that we want. How pathedic.**

"**Well chica don't think about Lana Lang right now ok? I'll see you soon, gota get ready, Bye babe." I said to Chloe and waited for her to say bye. **

"**OK see ya soon Maria, bye." Chloe said and hung up.**

**I went to my best wear my clothes were sitting and I got ready for the party. Black thong, black bra, black dress, red lipstick, glitter, boy its like I'm Mistress Maria or something.**

_**Ya we are out to get laid. We have two men and we need to get laid by at least one of them tonight. I prefer Lex, but Max is hot also. Lets go.**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
